Proof
by Konnichiwa Minna
Summary: Does Natsume kiss like a fish? How sarcastic can he be? How dense can Mikan be? Did Mikan drown? Find out by reading this oneshot! Probably rated K plus, but I put T to be safe. R&R, please! Flames accepted, but beware of my lectures! [See my other fics!]


**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoy this oneshot. Got the idea when I wrote a review for Koharu Mitsuki. Lol, hope you enjoy. Flamers, beware! I give nice, long lectures. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, let's see. Nope. I have yet to steal Tachibana Higuchi's wonderful work.

-

-

-

-

**Proof.**

**By: Konnichiwa Minna**

-

-

-

-

"Grr! I bet you can't even kiss well! You probably kiss like a fish!"

_-REWIND!!-_

It was an ordinary day at Alice Academy. Well, as ordinary as things get there.

Anyway, it all started when…

CRASH!

"Owwie," was all Mikan muttered as her butt hit the floor for the third time that day. (See? Told you it was a typical day!)

"Polka Dots. When are you going to start growing up?" Guess who said that.

"What do you mean!? I'm _very _grown up! I'm taller, see?" she said standing up.

_Pfft, only an inch or so_ _taller than before when we were ten._

"I meant, 'when is your brain going to grow up.' …As well as you panties." If you guessed Natsume, congratulations. Your IQ is higher than Mikan's.

"PERVERT! IDIOT!" Mikan screamed.

"At least I can control myself. Unlike someone I know."

"Who?" she asked, calming down, tilting her head slightly.

_Can she be any more dense?_

"The Little Mermaid." Came his sarcastic reply.

"Really? I've watched it! Wait, you met her? In the movie, she can control herself, though…" she put a finger to her chin, thinking-style.

"I was talking about you, idiot." She stared at him blankly for a second, then fumed.

"I can control myself! Perfectly well! Better than you!" she retaliated.

"Hn. Sure, we all believe that." More sarcasm.

"NA-TSU-ME!!" she yelled in complete and utter frustration. Luckily, no one was around. She pouted and stared straight ahead, thinking of a comeback.

Unfortunately, her eye level is directly across from Natsume's luscious lips. Making it seem like she wants to kiss him.

"Heh, I bet you want to kiss me so badly. You can barely contain yourself, can you, little girl?"

"Grr! I bet you can't even kiss well! You probably kiss like a fish!" Yay, she finally made a decent insult, sort of.

"Yeah? How much do you bet?"

"A month's worth of allowance!" He smirked at that.

Swiftly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and stole her lips with his own.

After a couple seconds, he pulled back and she gasped for air.

"Well, what do you think? Still think I kiss like a fish?"

Mikan was… speechless.

A couple seconds later, she managed a string of words.

"You… um, did… me… kiss?" she asked, although it made no sense. (Meant to say, "Did you kiss me?")

"No. I just pressed my lips against yours to save you from drowning," he calmly stated, voice _obviously_ dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh… really?" she asked, seemingly believing him. Natsume dropped to the floor, anime-style.

Natsume walked away. He proved he didn't kiss like a fish. Even if the idiot didn't comprehend any of the scene that just happened. Heh. She was probably still standing there, like the idiot she was.

At least he made two nice profits.

-

-

-

-

**Author's Notes: **Apparently, Mikan is dense beyond words or expression. I can't express her stupidity. It's kind of cute, though. Haha. I hope this wasn't a terrible oneshot! I was kind of bored. So, yeah.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

Of course, constructive criticism/compliments/suggestions/comments are accepted.

Flames are accepted, too.

Good? Bad?

Haha. Please review and let me know.

_Konnichiwa Minna_

P.S. If anyone doesn't understand the final sentence, it means that the kiss was one profit and the money was the other.

**-X- My usual advertisement. Please see my profile for more 'awesome' fics. Haha. :P -X-**

**Edit: **To three03:

You know, I've given up on the lectures. Plus, your review didn't really bother me at all. You have a point. This is a pretty bad fic. It wasn't supposed to be realistic, just funny. I know Mikan isn't this stupid. And I feel sorry for making her this dumb. I haven't read the Luna Arc, so I don't know how she acts in that. I'm sorry that it doesn't flow. I did write this a while ago, and I'm too lazy to change it. Also, even if it's a small profit, it's still a profit, even if Natsume doesn't really care about it. Anyway, sorry that there's no lecture. It's just a normal reply. Hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I know that flamers love making authors angry., lol. But I am getting way too lazy. Plus, exams are coming up for me...

Love, Konnichiwa Minna.


End file.
